


Beautiful Temptation

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First time frottage -- making out that goes a little further than they had planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by alittledizzy and an anon

“We should probably-  _oh-_ ” Blaine stops, tilts his head back a little to let Kurt suck a kiss in the shallow bowl between his clavicles. His bowtie is abandoned on the pillow — he can feel the triangled edge of one half grazing against his cheek when he turns his head, hoping to encourage Kurt up toward his ear.

 

“We should-?” Kurt takes the hint, kisses light like the flutter of butterfly wings behind his ear and then,  _god_ ,he nibbles like he’s testing the waters and it’s  _fantastic_ , shivering-good, making his muscles bunch then vibrate with pleasure like a tight wound string just strummed. Making out is  _the best_ , even when he’s so turned on he aches deep in his pelvis and his over sensitive cock.

 

 

Blaine curls his fingers slowly in Kurt’s hair, asking wordlessly because Kurt doesn’t always like to have his hair touched. Kurt just breathes out, a tiny exhale that slips into a little whimper and Blaine tugs a bit on his hair and Kurt bites down harder.

 

“When- god, oh  _wow_.” Blaine tries so hard, so hard not to rock his hips up. They’ve managed to keep carefully apart, Kurt hovering over him by holding himself up. His arms cord with muscles most people don’t know he has and Blaine just wants to lick the ridge of his bicep. So he does, and whispers against Kurt’s skin, “Your dad?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kurt’s voice is threaded high and thin and he’s twitching, overstimulated lean body beautiful temptation so close to his own. Blaine uses his free hand to guide Kurt’s mouth toward his with an open palm, too hot and a damp against his cheek. He doesn’t care though, not when he can bite Kurt’s lower lip then slide his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. There’s nothing in the world like kissing Kurt. Even when Blaine is unsure, Kurt never is. Other intimacies have been slow work for them both, the building of trust. But never kissing. Kurt’s never kissed him with anything but confidence; it melts Blaine, makes him feel small but in the best way, Kurt’s still growing body a wonder to him, something to shelter him and make him feel encompassed. He loves that.

 

Blaine moves his hand, runs it along the muscles shifting in subtle increments as Kurt shies and ripples and he knows it’s because he’s holding back too. He bunches the back of Kurt’s shirt up and palms the dip of his lower back. He doesn’t mean to do it but his body is pitching and rocking, following it’s own imperative toward gratification, working against any rational thought.

 

Anything — well everything — rational disintegrates when Kurt follows the press of his palm, swaying their bodies together. Blaine moans like he can’t help it; they both do, lips slack and barely kissing, breathing hard and hot against each other. And it’s the first time they’ve gotten this close.  He should stop — they should probably stop to talk about this — but who can think when- oh god that’s his dick, that’s Kurt’s dick against him, and even through their pants and the subtle dig of a zipper, Blaine can tell how big Kurt is, long and obviously larger than him.

 

Not that it’s a surprise or a secret, Kurt’s pants don’t hide much. At least not from him, because while they respect each other’s boundaries when touching, that doesn’t mean Blaine is blind and hasn’t looked. There’s probably not a part of Kurt’s body Blaine hasn’t watched longingly, recalled when jerking off, desired and fantasized about.

 

“Oh my god,” Kurt whines against his cheek, rocking and rocking, his cock and Blaine’s moving like the relentless absolute of waves heaving energy, the drive of water ebbing and coming, “Are you- is… _oh fuck_ -”

Blaine’s fingers dig hard when he comes, surprised and caught off guard, nails leaving crescent marks in Kurt’s sweet skin, a reminder he won’t find until later. His eyes are closed and his head presses so far back into the pillow it cups his head and ears but he would have to be deaf to miss Kurt’s grunt, a noise so unexpected from his Kurt, but then he grunts again and Blaine knows he’s coming too.  He opens his eyes just in time to catch the way Kurt’s face screws up then relaxes into pleasure and he’s so, so beautiful, devastating when lost to orgasm. Blaine’s stupidly undisciplined dick throbs and he’s sex-addled and hulled but faintly aware of his body wanting to try to get hard again,  _already_.

 

Blaine is wet and sticky and he’s never been so mortified, like he’s never before been so aware of his stupid teenage body and how hair trigger wired it is.  His face feels like it’s on fire, his whole body does, hot but also buzzing with pleasure and sighing into the heavy weight of Kurt’s body, they’re absolutely plastered against each other. Kurt’s chest is still heaving against his own, Blaine’s diaphragm rising in discordant rhythm.

 

“Blaine-” Kurt manages to whisper, somehow shy but lush with wonder and it’s that, the awe rich in his voice that soothes his nerves. Blaine kisses and kissed every part of Kurt’s face he can reach, the sharp crest of his cheekbones and the dimple next to his wet lips and his lips and lips, deep, satisfied kisses, and oh, he’s so, so lost in love, feels it in a way he’s never imagined himself capable.

 

“Are you okay?” He pulls back enough to watch Kurt’s face carefully arrange into something a little more pulled together, cheeks hot red flushed, eyes glowing like blue fire. He ignores the cooling mess in his pants and strokes his fingers against Kurt’s back, the edge of his pants and up the rising and falling valleys between vertebrae. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Kurt smiles, rolls to his side but wraps his arms around Blaine to curl them together, “Unless you are?”

 

Blaine’s lips stray to the crease between his eyebrows, wanting to soothe the worry from Kurt’s face, “No.  _No._ I mean…I didn’t plan this or anything, but-” Kurt’s nose moves against his, eyes roving over his face like he’s never seen it before and Blaine knows that feeling, like he’s seeing Kurt for the first time, bright new and candid like he knows no one has ever seen.

 

“Good.” Kurt finishes for him.

 

“No,” Blaine sighs satisfied against Kurt’s wide smiling mouth, “Definitely so, so much better than good.”

 


End file.
